Changes
by FatalMemoriesLostx
Summary: Buffy and Angel were best friends since they were born, up until highschool comes into play. Now that he realizes what a stupid decision he made leaving Buffy for other perks, will he be able to gain back her trust and friendship?
1. What Happened

**Changes**

**BY:** Fatamemorieslostx

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Buffy or Angel; this is just my own little world that I made!

**TIMELINE:** Everyone that is of significance in this story is in 10th grade.

**SUMMARY:** Buffy and Angel were best friends since they were born, up until high school comes into play. Now that he realizes what a stupid decision he made leaving Buffy for other perks, will he be able to gain back her trust and friendship?

**RATING:** PG-13, I think, it may change...

**A/N:** This is a WIP, so bare with me, I have 6 chapters typed up and ready to go, but FEEDBACK is needed to get those chapters out! So hit that 'Go' button at the bottom of this page and give me a review!

**A/N 2:** ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter One: What Happened**

Hell found me. Or rather it snuck up on me when I wasn't looking. You see, I go to what most people call public school for the rich. Yeah, sounds weird, kind of cool, not really. The world thinks you're a snob, because you go to this stupid, stuck up school. Now in all reality some of them are very stuck up like their parents, but there are also some of us who aren't stuck up and don't care about money. Like me. Oh, and my friends Willow and Xander. They are my REAL friends. Our other "friends" either got attached to another group, or left us for popularity. Nice huh? Yeah, I think so too.

You see, I used to be a part of the most beloved group in the school. Not just grade, school. There were seven of us, and all of us were best friends. Now yes, some of us were closer then others, so in all reality it was more six close friends and one best friend. The only thing is, our "close" friends were like best friends to other people. We were all very close since kindergarten. Some of us knew each other before then, but we became a group in that grade. Oh yeah, the seven of us were: Me (Buffy Summers), Angel O'Connor, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Cordelia Chase, Anya Jenkins, and Faith Leahne. We were all good friends, like I said, but we all had our favorite person in the group.

I had Angel, he was the greatest. We had known each other all of our lives, literally. Our mothers were best friends through high school, college, and stayed close after school. Now, granted, Angel was born a year before me, but right after I was born we knew each other. We even shared a crib according to our mothers. When we were kids, before kindergarten, we used to fall asleep in each others arms, and did even past then. Up until the day he stopped talking to me, but that's a story for another time. And I'm not proud of this, but our parents have proof. Every time, our parents would snap a picture. Talk about getting old, for us it did, but apparently not the, they loved it. When kindergarten started, nothing changed. We were best friends, even if all other boys were doing the whole 'girls have coodies' thing, Angel was never like that. The boys finally accepted me though, as they did with my other friends that I found. Willow, Cordelia, and Faith were the three girls I met that year. We were close, but none of them got as close to me as Angel was. We all stayed like that, well up until ninth grade.

We all kind of split up after that. It started back in sixth, but the final effect happened in our first year of High School. And the one behind it all was Cordelia Chase. She was jealous of me and Angel's relationship, and was constantly trying to get him to ask her out. He never really paid attention to her though, he saw her as a friend, and not a good one at that. In fact, in seventh grade Cordelia asked him to a dance, and he said he'd go with her, but when a tragedy happened at home, he canceled at the last minute for me.

_Flashback_

_I had just gotten home from school, and the first thing I was greeted with was my parents yelling from the kitchen. I was startled, lately they had been having little fights, but all parents have those, at least that's what I thought. My parents were full out yelling, and they weren't saying the nicest things. Walking down the hallway, I looked around the corner and saw my mom was crying, and my dad had a sheet wrapped around his body. That couldn't be good. And then I saw some blonde haired woman walking down the stairs. Her hair was all messy, her makeup smeared all over her face. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened. My dad cheated on my mom, and in our house, in the middle of the day. This woman looked oddly familiar though. I didn't figure out who it was until she said my name._

"_Buffy! How are you?" she asked awkwardly walking past the kitchen and my screaming parents. It was my mom's boss. My mom worked at a big art gallery in L.A. I thought she was a nice lady, but apparently I was wrong, she was messing up my family. I looked at her with a cold stare._

"_How could you?" was all I could barely squeak out. Her face fell into a frown quickly and she rushed to me trying to explain, but I refused to let myself buy it._

"_It was a mistake sweetie, I didn't mean too, we were talking and it just kind of happened while I was waiting for your mother. He was being so nice and-"_

"_Save it, I don't want to hear your excuses," I replied trying to hold back tears, "Just. Don't." With that I stormed past her and up the stairs, my parents to involved in their fight to notice I was home from school. Tonight was the night of the biggest school dance for the middle school, the Valentine's Day dance. And now I was crying my eyes out, curled up in a tight ball on my bed. Why did this have to happen today? Why not tomorrow? Or never? A few minutes after I had been crying, I picked up the phone and dialed the very familiar number of my best friend. He answered quickly, thank god, I'd hate to have his mother her me cry over the phone. I started to sob again, and chocked out, "Parents. Fighting. Need. You," and then I heard a door slam and I started to cry more knowing it was one of my parents leaving. I heard the phone click, and knew Angel was going to be here in a matter of minutes. Before I knew it, there was a soft knock on my door and Angel was walking into my room and by my side. He just gathered me into his arms and smoothed my hair as I sobbed into his shoulder. After about an hour of crying, I started to calm myself down._

"_Buffy, you want to tell me what happened?" he asked. I didn't answer, just kept my face pressed against his shirt. I wanted to tell him, I really did, but I didn't want to start sobbing again. "Sweetie?" he asked. That was his nickname for me, sweetie, and he called me it all the time._

_I sniffed quick and pulled away slightly so I could look at him. "He-He cheated on my mom with-with her boss," I blurted our, my eyes filling with tears again._

_He pulled me close so I was crying onto his shoulder again as he said gently, "Oh sweetie that's horrible, I'm so sorry."_

_I nodded against his shoulder and kept talking, "When I got home, they were yelling at each other. Not just regular yelling, ears hurting, mind splitting yelling. If I would have been paying attention, I probably would have been able to hear it before I walked into the house," I explained between sobs. He pressed a kiss to the crown of my head and kept whispering sweet words into my ear until my second set of sobs had subsided since he had gotten there. I looked at the clock and it was 6. One hour before the dance. "Oh Angel, you have to go, the dance starts in an hour, you have to get ready," I told him pulling back and pointing to the clock._

"_No, you need me; I can't leave you now sweetie," he said sternly, leaving no room for discussion, "Just let me use the phone so I can call Cordelia that I can't go. I'm sure she'll understand."_

_End Flashback_

To bad she didn't understand, she didn't understand at all. That's when things started to get bad, for she resented e from that night on. And now here we are, halfway through tenth grade. I'm sitting outside on one of the picnic tables with Willow and Xander, staring off into space lost in thought. My closest friend became popular, and eventually stopped talking to me last year. He won't even look at me now. Our mothers are still best friends, but we never see each other. We always make an excuse not to go to the dinners or go to the other's house. It was just him at first, but then I started it also. I don't know what I did to this day to make him leave me, but Angel O'Connor, better known as _Angelus_ nowadays, left me for the popular life and never looked back. He's even dating me enemy, Cordelia Chase. Of course she is the most popular girl in school, instantly making Angel, I mean Angelus, the most popular guy.

Speak of the bitch, here she comes now. I swear, if you looked up the word 'bitch' in the dictionary, it would read: _Refer to Cordelia Chase_. I hate her. It may be harsh, but I do. I really, really do. I didn't even notice I was staring at her with a scowl evident on my face as I was thinking, but she sure did. For she quickly pulled Angel (I mean Angelus, damn!) to here, staring at me the whole time, a cocky smile on her lips. Did I mention I hate her? 'Cause I really do.

I shake myself from my daze and look back to Willow and Xander, really trying to listen to their pointless conversation about god knows what. I was trying so hard not to look at Angel, just keeping myself focused on my real friends. Unfortunately I didn't see him look at me, with regret and longing evident on his face. I never looked at him unless I had to. And I mean never. I was so convinced I hated him, and everyone knew it, even him.


	2. Bitch

**A/N:**  
Thanks for your reviews vanillagigglez, Buff, AngelBuffyFluffin, crystalix, Buffy4592. blink49, and pinkyblue-ice. Sorry for the HUGE paragraphs last chapter, I tried to fix it and tried not to do so in this chapter! I didn't even think about it being hard to read until after I got the first review and then look over the chapter! Thanks for bringing that to my attention quickly vanillagigglez! Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, tell me what you think, and don't be shy to put in come constructive criticsm! It'll make me a better writer! Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bitch**

I was going through my classes fine today, never having to do anything I didn't want to. Including paying attention. I am currently sitting in Ms. Steinberg's math class, learning something about Algebra, or Geometry, I'm not sure.

She was the only teacher that insisted on assigning our seats. She was an older lady, hell, she was old. Somewhere in her 80's is what I would guess. And today was the day we changed seats for the second half of the year. Goody goody. I was currently sitting in the front left corner near the door.

She suddenly called for everyone to stand around the room, I wasn't even aware that she had stopped teaching. Sighing loudly, I gather my books and stand up. I lean against the all next to the door, and pray the bell will ring soon. Ms. Steinberg was going through all the seats, most people not happy, but that wasn't new. It was set up a little odd. In the middle of the room were two rows of paired of desks, and on either sides were single desks. Last time I was sat by myself next to the door, thank god. The only person I knew was Angel, and I was sure as hell not going to talk to him.

I wasn't paying attention to any of the other people taking their seats and groaning, I was just waiting for my name to be called. When I heard the whole room gasp, I looked up confused; to see the only other person left standing. No no no no no no no no no no no no NO! Guess who it was! Your right, Angel! NO! And worse yet, the teacher sat us in one of the paired desks in the back. NO! I looked at him for the first time in at least a year, and it was that of a harsh glare. I walked over, making my anger apparent to anyone in the room, and sat down next to him. Making sure my chair was as far away from his as possible, I continued to doodle on my paper.

The familiar buzzer-like sound rang throughout the halls and classrooms, and I jumped out of my seat quickly and headed for the door, thankful class was now over. On my way out, I heard the teacher yell, "Quiz tomorrow!" which earned a bunch of groans coming from the class I had just escaped. The good thing is I have lunch next! I can rant to Xander and Willow about stupid Ms. Steinberg and her cruel seating arrangement.

Walking into the cafeteria, I spotted Willow and Xander at our usual table and made my way over, avoiding the lunch line. Ever since Xander caught one of the lunch ladies pouring poison into the food one day, I never touched the already lethal substances again. Taking a seat, I listened as Willow and Xander chatted about something that happened last period in their class. Not really caring, I looked out the window just waiting to be able to walk out the double doors and leave this hell hole for good. But I still had 2 more years. Damn.

"Hey Buffy," Willow greeted first turning to me. When she noticed the look on my face she got ready to ask me about it, but was cut off by Xander.

"Hey Buffster, what's with the angry face?" he asked in classic Xander fashion.

"We got new seats in math today, guess who I have to sit next to," I said calmly. When they looked at me with blank stared, I answered my own question. "Angel," I said hitting my fist on the table angrily, making my point more clear that I DID NOT want to sit next to him.

As if my life wasn't bad enough already, I heard Cordelia talk to me with her sweet, innocent voice (which is totally fake by the way), "Hey Buffy, did you just say _my boyfriend's_ name?" she asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before flipping my head around and plastering a fake smile on my face. "Why yes Cordelia, but you should of noticed the anger in my voice when I had to say that horrible name," I replied with the same tone she was giving me, only I was better at it.

"I think your just jealous, because you have a stupid name. I mean Buffy? Who names someone Buffy?" she asked, and with fake sweetness lacing her words.

"Well apparently my mother and father would, Cordelia," I replied spitting out her name through clenched teeth.

Cordelia just laughed a cold, icy laugh and replied, "Well then I guess your parents are real mental cases aren't they?" she asked coolly, challenging me with her eyes.

I stood up out of my chair. Cordelia was taller then me but, it didn't intimidate me one bit. "That's more then I can say for your lame excuses of parents," I shot back angrily. Cordelia just glared at me and said the unthinkable.

"At least my father doesn't stoop low enough to sleep with my mother's boss," she shot back, a cruel smirk on her lips. My mouth hung open at what she said and Willow gasped. I didn't respond just turned around. "What, does you parents divorce strike a nerve Fluffy?" she asked back to her innocent tone. I got an evil smile on my face, and grabbed Xander's strawberry milk. Turning around to face her, I just smiled and dumped the full milk over her head and down her shirt, making the white silk stain a nice pink color if I do say so myself. Cordelia gasped and glared at me

Now it was my turn to be innocent. I brought my hand up to my mouth and gasped, "Oh no, did I just do that?" I asked innocently. Then my voice turned to a laid back tone, "Oh well," I said with a shrug and walked from the cafeteria. Tables of people were laughing and clapping at the sight of Cordelia Chase finally getting slammed. I smiled to myself and walked to my locker just as I heard an 'Angel! Do something!' come from the cafeteria, from a frantic Cordelia. I just smiled wider; I knew he wouldn't dare come out here after me. I heard the doors push open, and immediately guessed it was Cordelia running to the bathroom to cry over her ruined top. Laughing to myself, I replayed the scene in my head and started gather my books for next period, when I heard _his_ voice behind me.

"What's so funny?"

_TBC…_

* * *

**A/N 2:**  
Hit that little button below that says 'Go' and leave me a review! It'll make the chapters come out faster! grin 

P.S. CORDELIA GOT MILK DUMPED ON HER! WOOHOO! ------sorry, I was excited, I didn't like high school Cordelia much.


	3. The Invitation

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, one of Willow's lines is a quote from the show, you should know it when you see it!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **The Invitation**

I kept myself turned towards my locker, not wanting to look at _him_, not even wanting to talk to _him_. I acted like I didn't hear him and kept looking through my binders, trying to find the one I needed. Then _his_ voice broke through the silence of the hallway again.

"Well, what's so funny, Fluffy?" he asked using the cruel nickname Cordelia had given me. My whole body froze, and I turned around sharply to face him.

"What? You can't talk to me for a year and suddenly when I dump milk down the biggest bitches shirt, your voice suddenly works again?" I asked irritated and glaring daggers at him. He stood there, shocked for a while, not knowing what to say. "What, now you lost your voice Angel? Oops, sorry, I mean Angelus. I forgot your going by the "more manly" part of your nowadays. Too bad it sounds more like a bastards name, but at least your really growing into it," I finished when the bell rang. "Now if you're done with the tough guy act now, I have to get to class," I spat at him and stormed past his shocked face. Two more classes and this horrible day was over.

* * *

When the final bell rang, I walked to my locked quickly to find the big jerk leaning against my locker. And of course, I needed to bring all my homework home now, for my mom started checking it. Sighing to myself, I adjusted the books in my hand and the strap of my purse on my shoulder and walked up to my locker, standing in front of him. "Move," I stated angrily, not meeting his eyes.

"You do know your going to have to pay for her shirt right?" he asked looking me up and down. I mean you have to be kidding me? The way he's acting is ridiculous!

"Sorry, not going to happen," I replied, "Now move." He still stayed in his spot though; I really need to work on the whole intimidation thing.

"Sorry, not going to happen," he mocked my last statement, "At least not until you agree to pay for my girlfriends shirt."

I put my hand over my heart, and started doing my 'blonde bimbo' voice. You know like the annoying Pep Squad people. (A/N: No offence to anyone) "Oh yes, I will work 2 jobs a day to be able to pay for that expensive top that she probably got from Italy, just because it would be more personal if I got the money myself," I mocked. But instantly turned back into Bitchy-Buffy mode. "Now will you move?" I asked getting annoyed.

"No, you are going to pay for that shirt, even if I have to go tell your mom what you did. I'm sure she'd love that," he replied, an evil smirk on his face.

I gave a loud sigh and rolled my eyes, "You do that. Meanwhile, I'm leaving," I replied turning away from him and heading for the door. I heard his footsteps coming after me, so I ducked through as many people as I could until I walked from the school. Knowing he was still behind me, I slammed the door behind me and kept walking towards the parking lot. My dad had bought my a nice BMW for christmas, and it was what I drove back and forth. I heard him yell my name, and officially annoyed with him I turned around, but kept walking backwards. "Oh wow, the great Angelus knows my name! Am I supposed to fall at your feet now or swoon over your good looks?" I threw at him sarcastically. I turned around and kept walking towards my car, weaving through the few people left. My car came into view, and I saw Willow sitting in the front passenger seat waiting for my like always, reading a book. Usually Xander would be there too, but his mom picked him up, he had a doctors appointment or something. I don't know, I wasn't really listening when he told me.

"Buffy! I got your books for you, so you don't get grounded again," he yelled running after me. I just waved him off and jumped into my black convertible, not bothering with the door.

I saw him getting closer to my car and just said a simple, "Put them back," before turning the keys. Willow was looking up from her book, looking between Angelus and me, clearly confused. When I reached to put the car in drive, Angelus reached in and turned off my car. I whipped my head towards him and yelled, "Would you leave me alone! And how did you know I'd get grounded? You know what, don't answer that, just leave!"

"Buffy," he started, trying to get me to look at him. I just kept my eyes glued on the tree across the yard.

Pulling my sunglasses over my eyes, I took the bag that held my homework apparently. Looking through I rolled my eyes, "I'm still grounded, you didn't get math," I bit out and started my car again, "Now go." Angel obeyed this time and took a step away from the car. Putting the car in drive, I sped out of the parking lot, wanting to be as far away from him as fast as possible.

"What was that about?" Willow asked putting her book back in her bag.

"Angel-us, wanted me to imtimidate me into paying for Cordelia's shirt, it didn't work," I said turning my head to face Willow and then back to the road. She just nodded.

"Want to go to the bronze tonight? The Dingoes Ate My Baby are playing," she changed the subject beaming. She knew I didn't want to talk about it, thats why I love her, she always knows when to drop a subject.

"Alright, but tonight your talking to Oz for once," I replied giving her a grin. She had the biggest crush on him ever since like 4th grade. But she never had the nerves to ask him out.

She turned red, "I-I can't," she replied looking down at her hands.

"Oh yes you can, and you will. It'll be easy, just say something like 'Hey Oz, how have you been?' and the next thing you know you're in a deep conversation of catching up on lost times," I replied, still grinning.

"But- But... When I'm with a boy I like it's hard for me to say anything cool, or witty, or at all. I - I can usually make a few vowel sounds. And then I have to go away..."

"Well then we'll have to fix that tonight, plus I'll be there, I can take away some of the heat at first, but I will leave you alone with him," I replied turning and giving her a grin. She had a small smile, and was still looking at her hands blushing.

"Al-alright, I'll do it," she spit out and flashed me a grin. I smiled and kept driving to her house. Okay, so maybe today wasn't the worst, but it was the top five. After I dropped Willow off, I got ready to go home and face my mom. Walking in the door and took a deep breath, I needed to be able to go to the bronze tonight, but if that teacher kept her promise on calling home about my 'F' in math, I wasn't going anywhere.

"Mom!" I yelled, not knowing where she was.

"In the kitchen hunnie!" she yelled back. I gribbed my book bag strap tighter and walked into the kitchen. I sat on one of the chairs and waited for my mom to speak. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"You could say that," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" she asked turning away from the dishes.

"It was fine mom," I replied louder so she could hear me.

"Good," she replied drying her hands on a towel, "We're going to Kathy's tonight for dinner."

"Who?" I asked already thinking of ways to get out of this.

"Kathy, you know, Angel's mom, we're going there for dinner tonight," she replied. I opened my mouth to protest but she just put up her hand, "And you have nothing to get out of it because you are grounded, your math teacher called, and told me you were failing," she told me with an evil grin.

"Mom," I whined, "I was supposed to go with Willow to the bronze! Her favorite band is playing!"

"Kathy's been asking about you, she hasn't seen you in a while. Mark will be there too, and Angel, so you have someone to talk to," she replied with a happy smile.

"Oh great," I muttered under my breath again and grabbed my books. "I'm going to do homework."

"Be ready by 5!" she yelled as I made my way upstairs. I shut my door behind me and flopped onto my bed, letting out a heavy sigh. Why did this have to happen? Hopefully Angel would get out of this horrible situation so I don't have to deal with him. It was now 3, I have 2 hours before I have to be ready, and 1 hour before I have to start to get ready. Oh joy.

2 hours later I came walking down the stairs at five as promised. I had my hair curled at the edges so it framed my face. The simple dark blue dress I wore came halfway down my thigh. Looking around for my mom I didn't see her anywhere. A loud crash came from the kitchen and I ran down the stairs the best I could with my high heels. When I got to the kitchen, I heard my mother mutter 'damnit' and was over behind the counter.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"I made this desert that I told Kathy to try, and it is now decorating the floor," she complained standing up and stepping over the spot where the pie, or pudding landed. I couldn't tell which. "We need to go," she said quickly grabbing the keys off the counter.

The ride to Angel's was silent, no one saying a word. When we got there, my mom turned to me, a serious look on her face. "Buffy, act like you want to be here, instead of being like you are now and pouting," she instructed and then got out of the car. I wasn't planning on acting like this the whole time anyway, only when I was around just Angel or just my mother. I got out of the car with a loud sigh, and got ready to put a happy face on for the rest of the evening.

_TBC…_


	4. Dinner From Hell: Part 1

Thanks for all of the review's guys! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Dinner From Hell: Part One**

My mother had already rang the doorbell by the rime I got to the door. You could hear a few things shuffling around from inside, and then the door swung open to show Kathy in an apron. She was clearly in the middle of making dinner. "Joyce, Buffy hi!" she said happily, stepping to the side so we could come in. Mom said a quick 'hi' to Kathy and stepped in, now it was my turn. Plastering a smile on my face I hugged Kathy.

"Hey Aunt Kathy," I said into her ear and then pulled away. She looked me up and down as I spun around so she could get a good look at me.

"You look absolutely beautiful Buffy!" she squealed. She hadn't seen me since before last summer. "How are your grades?" she asked getting serious again as we walked towards the kitchen.

"I have mostly C's and B's, except for math, I'm failing," I replied looking down at my hands, "But I've never been very good at it." Sitting at the table, my mom was talking to Angel; he had on the same fake smile I had. He lifted his gaze to look at me, and I quickly shifted mine to Mark. He was reading the newspaper, like usual.

"You should have Angel tutor you, he's great in math," Kathy said looking at her son. I looked at her, eye wide, and then to Angel who looked like someone had just smacked him across the face.

"Oh no, Aunt Kathy, I don't want to take up his time, I'll just ask the teacher," I replied quickly trying to get out of it. Kathy eyed me suspiciously, and then looked at Angel and let it go, or so I thought.

"Why don't you and Angel go up to his room until dinners done, like old times," Kathy said with a smile. Angel and I looked at each other, fake smiles in place, and left the kitchen in the direction of the stairs. Once I got through the door, my smile was gone, and it was replaced with a scowl while I followed Angel's back up stairs.

Angel went in front of me, heading towards his room without a word. This was definatly the worst night of my life. When we got to his room, Angel didn't even acknowledge my presence. I didn't exactly expect him too, but all he did was open the door, walk in and lay on his bed. I just followed him inside and walked over to the window. A cool breeze came rushing into the room as I opened the window.

"What are you doing? Its cold out there!" Angel said actually lifting his head from the pillow. I just shrugged looking back at him and lifted myself onto the window sill, throwing my legs over the side so the were dangling out. "What are you doing sweetie?" he asked, not even noticing the slip he made by saying the old nickname he had for me. I turned around and smiled.

"Do you know what you called me?" I asked.

"What?" he asked confused and walking over to the window.

"You called me sweetie, remember you used to call me that when we were younger," I replied with a laugh. After he recognized that he had, he laughed along with me. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. I stood up carefully, and pulled myself onto the roof.

"Buffy! Why are you going up there?" he asked sticking his head out the window and looking up at me.

"It's beautiful out her, plus I need to call Willow and you have terrible reception in your house," I replied laying down, "Come on up." I took out my cell phone and dialed the Rosenberg's home phone quickly and wait for someone to answer.

"Hello?" I heard Willow's mom's voice over the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Rosenberg, this is Buffy, can I talk to Willow?" I asked, praying she didn't just hang up on me like earlier. That woman hated me for god knows what reason, said something about a bad influence. I heard a 'I can't believe I'm doing this' come from Angel's direction and I saw him trying, keyword trying, to get out onto the roof. He was struggling quite a bit. Then I heard Willow's mom yell, 'Willow! Fluffy's on the phone!' "Its Buffy," I muttered. I swear, most times I thought Cordelia was supposed to live in that house with the way she treated me.

"Hey Buffy!" Willow chirpped happily into the phone.

"Hey Wills, I've got some bad news," I stated watching Angel still getting himself onto the roof top and supressed a giggle.

"What? Whats wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I can't go to the Bronze tonight, I'm at a stupid family dinner thing at Angel's," I said angrily as Angel flopped down beside me, "But you still are going to talk to Oz right?" I asked.

"Uh, um, B-Buffy, I don't think so, I'm to nervous without you," she responded, and I could tell by her tone she was playing with the phone cord nervously.

"Now don't make me call Xander! You are talking to Oz tonight, I will make sure of that, even if you just say hi its better then nothing," I replied.

"No! Don't call Xander, he'll do the Buffy impression, and thats just scary!" she yelled, making me start to laugh. "Didn't you say you were at Angel's?" Willow asked curiously.

"I tell you about it tomorrow, talk to him," I said before hanging up the phone. Sliding it back into my pocket, and laid back down on the roof and sighed.

"How is she?" Angel suddenly asked.

"She's fine, why do you care?" I asked in a harsh tone. Maybe at this moment I didn't need to be so harsh, but it still came out that way.

"I care," he said defensively, "I never wanted to leave you know," he added looking over at me.

"Maybe not, but you did anyway," I replied looking at the stars, "Just drop it okay? I don't feel like getting into this tonight."

"Okay, so," he started awkwardly.

"You're a whimp," I finally stated looking at him. His mouth hung open in defense and I elaborated, "You can't get onto this roof with pants and sneakers, and I could do it no problem in a dress and heels! Thats just sad," I said.

"You're cruel," he commented.

"Now I want to know, how are you going to get back in?" I asked.

"Don't remind me," he moaned looking over at me also. If anyone would have asked me how tonight would have been, I would of said horrible, but it wasn't turning out that bad. It was like old times. We heard Kathy yell up the stairs that dinner was done. I sighed and got up from my place and started towards the window.

"You want to go first?" I asked looking back with a grin. He just glared at my playfully and passed me, climbing back into the window. "So that's a yes then?" I asked while climbing in myself. I was surprised when I felt Angel's hand on my sides, helping me get down from the window. "Thanks," I said softly turning around. His hands stayed placed on my hips for a little longer, as I tried to get over the tingling feeling going through my body.

"No problem," he replied with a smile. Then his hands dropped somewhat nervously. "We should go down, before people get mad." I nodded and followed him out the door and down the stairs. We hadn't heard the knock on the door, but when we looked up we were thoroughly shocked. There stood the one and only Cordelia Chase.

_TBC…_


	5. Dinner From Hell: Part 2

**Chapter Five: The Dinner From Hell: Part 2**

Cordelia looked up at the sound of new voices, and when she saw _her boyfriend_ getting all cozy with little old me, she snapped. "What the hell are you doing with _her_?" we heard Cordelia yell, causing me and Angel to look up. We both stopped simultaneously and looked at Cordelia, shocked.

"C-Cordelia, w-what are you doing here?" Angel stuttered out surprised.

"What I can't visit **_my boyfriend_**?" she asked, glaring at me when she stated 'my boyfriend' harshly. She acts like I don't know they're going out, I mean my god I'm not a complete idiot.

"I didn't mean that, I'm just surprised, I didn't know you were coming over," he explained, "Did you tell me?"

"No, I didn't tell you, I didn't know I would catch you with Bitchy Summers," Cordelia replied still glaring at me.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily and walking down the rest of the stairs so I was standing in front of Cordelia, "Do not call me a bitch! If I remember correctly you're the one who has the bitch track record! So back off! And Angel probably didn't even know I was going to be here, I usually get out of these stupid dinners, but now I'm grounded because of fucking math, and I was dragged here anyway!" I yelled. My mother and Mark had walked from the kitched to see what the commotion was about, and everyone was staring at me shocked. I couldn't believe I had done that either, so I don't blame them. Cordelia looked more pissed then shocked though.

"This probably just your way to try to steal him away from me you little bitch!" Cordelia yelled taking a step towards me so she was towering over me. Even though I was short, she wasn't doing much to scare me.

"For your information, Cordelia, you're the one that stole him from me!" I yelled stating what I thought was the obvious. I was now furious, how could she accuse me of that? Of all people _her_!

"Oh, and how exactly did I do that Fluffy?" she asked in a calm manor, but her inner-bitch was really seeping through.

"If you remember correctly, I was best friends with him for years, up until last year when you decided you were the only on that could be close to him!" I yelled getting into her face and whispering, "You just couldn't stand that I was closer to him then you could ever be." Angel was standing back still stunned.

"I've already been closer to him then you ever were," she whispered back.

"Oh yeah, and how is that?" I asked. But then it clicked, what she was talking about and I really didn't want to hear this.

"Why do you think he left your side so quickly and never looked back?" she asked, an evil spark in her eye. "I offered him sex and popularity, the two things you could never give him, why you wouldn't want to I don't know, but you didn't."

I heard a gasp escape from my mother and Kathy, and I turned around to look at Angel, eyes wide. He was shocked, again, but not because of me, it was because of what Cordelia said. And it kind of made sense. I was always confused on why he left me for Cordelia, but now it made sense in a sick sort of way. I narrowed my eyes in a cold glare and stared at him, then turned on my heel and fled from the house, slamming the door behind me. I didn't want to be in that house anymore, I didn't know where I was going to go. Then it hit me, Willow and Xander were probably still at the Bronze! I heard the door open and close from Angel's house, followed by footsteps following me quickly.

"Buffy!" I heard Angel yell from behind me. I turned around and saw him start to jog towards me.

"Leave me alone," I bit out. Turning back around, I started to run as best as I could down the sidewalk

"Buffy! Just let me explain!" he yelled again. Finally catching up, he grabbed hold of my wrist, forcing me to turn around.

"Explain what! That you left you best friend, best friend since we were born I might add, because you could be popular and have sex with Cordelia! There is no way you can explain that Angelus!" I yelled at him, spitting out his name. Wrenching my wrist from his grip, I turned and continued walking down the street towards the Bronze. This time I didn't hear any footsteps coming towards me, but there weren't any going into the other direction either. Apparently I had shocked Angel for the third time this evening.

_TBC…__

* * *

I know, it was kind of short, but what do you think? And thanks for the reviews!_


	6. Bronzing It Up

**Chapter 6: Bronzing It Up**

I walked into the busy bronze, and heard the blaring music coming from the stage right away. The Dingoes Ate My Baby was their name, great band, odd name. I looked around the crowded club and noticed Xander and Willow at our usual table watching the show and sipping what looked like coke. I knew I should probably put a smile on my face, but I also knew that Willow knew where I was tonight, and would understand my bad mood and lack of talking. Tonight was about Willow talking to Oz as far as I was concerned. And nothing was going to sidetrack me, well maybe one thing, like Oz having a girlfriend, but I doubted that. I walked over to the table and sat down on a vacant chair with a sigh. Willow and Xander both turned to me.

"That bad huh?" Willow asked putting down her drink. I just nodded and looked at the stage, trying to hint I didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, I sense a girl talk coming on, how about I go to the bar and get you a drink Buff, a coke?" Xander asked getting up from his seat.

I smiled and replied, "Thanks Xand, you're the greatest."

"Don't I know it," he replied before walking off in the direction of the bar. I turned to Willow and she looked at me concerned.

"What happened? I thought things were going fine?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, things _were_ going fine, until Cordelia showed up," I replied looking down at the table.

"She didn't!" Willow yelled, her eyes wide and mouth open.

I nodded and continued, "She did, and she told me why Angel left our little group of friends," I added sadly.

"Why?" Willow asked. I knew she was always curious for the answer to the question, just not as much as me.

"Sex and popularity," I replied bluntly looking back up at Willow.

"Oh, Buffy, I'm sorry, did she tell you that? 'Cause if she did it might not be true, Angel never was like that until this year, and last summer, and a little of last year, but thats not the point," Willow cut herself off.

"She told me, but he was standing there and didn't deny it. When I left, he followed me out the door and tried to get me to let him explain himself. How do you explain that? He left his life long best friend for Cordelia, because she was popular and would sleep with him! That's not something that is easily explainable!" I yelled, even though it was no where near the level of the band, I was yelling.

"What a jerk," Willow commented shifting in her chair so she was facing me fully.

"Thanks Wills," I replied with a smile, "But do you think I should talk to him, give him a chance to explain? Or should I just let it go, and keep my mind set that he is a jerk and always will be?" I asked.

"What do you want to do? I mean, what you said just seems very un-Angel like, it sounds like something Angelus would do, but not Angel. He was nice and sweet, not an ignorant perv," she ranted before continuing with _helpful_ advice, "See how he acts tomorrow at school, you never know, he might be trying to shield you from something he thinks you can't handle," Willow said looking down into her drink and shrugged. "If he acts like he wants to talk tomorrow, I would do it, just to give the boy a chance to explain, but that doesn't always mean you have to automatically forgive him or anything," she said looking back up with a grin.

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks Will, that helped a lot. I'll just watch his body language tomorrow," I told myself and nodded again. That's what I'd do.

"No problem," she replied and then got a smirk on her face, "I'm sure you'd love to watch his _body_ language."

"What?" I asked being taken by surprise. This was Willow, she didn't say stuff like what I thought she said.

"Oh come on, we all know you want to watch his body, the guys hot," Willow replied.

"Willow!" I shrieked.

"What! I'm a woman, I notice things like that too you know! He has a nice ass!" she defended herself starting to blush.

"Swearing and talking about a guys body! Who are you and what did you do with my shy best friend?" I asked surprised. Willow never, and I mean NEVER talked like this! Next thing you know she'll be talking about skipping class at this rate! Willow just started to blush more and I started laughing, "I never thought I'd see the day that _you _would compliment a guys ass, or even say ass," I said starting to laugh. Willow cracked a smile and started laughing too.

"That was pretty out of the blue for me wasn't it!" she stated through laughter. We hadn't even noticed the band had stopped playing, or the fact that Xander still wasn't back from the bar. When I looked up, I saw Oz come from the stage and grinned evilly.

"Here's your chance," I said to Willow.

"What? What chance? Chance for what?" she asked quickly confused. I just grinned at her, making her confusion worse.

"Oz!" I yelled across the club. When he turned his head, I moved my hand, telling him to come over.

"What! No! Buffy what are you doing!" Willow shrieked, her eyes wide.

"I'm getting you a boyfriend," I replied right before Oz got to the table. "Hey Oz, nice set."

"Thanks," he said looking at the two. He noticed Willow blushing furiously, and wondered what was going on, but being Oz didn't say anything. "Willow," he greeted.

"H-Hi Oz," Willow stuttered out giving him a small smile and then looking back down at her hands. I just rolled my eyes at her. She wasn't kidding about the whole vowel sounds thing.

"What have you been up to Oz? Its been awhile since we talked," I tried to make light conversation.

"Well, you now, playing with the band," Oz replied. Someone yelled his name from the stage and he just raised his hand as a goodbye and left back to the stage.

"Willow! What was that?" I asked.

"I told you! I can only make a few vowel signs and then I have to go away!" she yelled still blushing and playing with her hands nervously. I just shook my head and looked back to the bar seeing Xander starting back towards us.

"Hey Buff, sorry about it taking so long, but the guys on the swim team pulled me away," he apologized with a smile as he set my drink down.

"No problem Xander," I replied looking back at Willow.

"Geez Wills, what's up with you? Your all red," Xander commented, making Willow blush further.

"N-nothing," she stuttered out. Xander turned to me to explain.

"I tried to get her to talk to Oz," I replied, "It didn't really go to well."

"What happened?" Xander asked confused.

"Willow wouldn't speak, she said 'Hi Oz' barely and then was down for the count," I replied.

"I told you I don't talk to guys, I'm not good at the flirting thing," Willow defended quietly from her seat.

"But we're going to change that," I said smiling. I looked to the door of the Bronze and my smile immediately faded.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked turning around. When she saw Angel with Cordelia all over him enter the Bronze, she knew what was up. "Do you want to leave?" she asked looking back t me. I just nodded and stood up grabbing my purse. The band had finished playing their set, and the DJ was now playing different things. When the song 20th Century Boy came onto the speakers.

"You know what, lets go dance," I said grabbing Willow's hand and pulling her to the dance floor. I felt Angel's eyes following me, and I didn't know why I was going to go dance to this song and right now, but I just felt like it

_Friends say it's fine, friends say it's good _

_Everybody says it's just like Robin Hood _

_I move like a rat, talk like a cat, sting like a bee _

_Babe i'm gonna be your man _

_And it's plain to see you were meant for me, yeah _

_I'm your toy _

_Your twentieth century boy_

I started moving to the music and Willow looked at me shocked, "Buffy! I can't do that!" she yelled.

_Friends says it's fine, friends says it's good _

_Everybody says it's just like Robin Hood _

"Yes you can, its easy, just copy what I do!" I told her, and she did. And she wasn't that bad at it.

_Fly like a plane, drive like a car, hold out your hand _

_Babe i'm gonna be your man _

_And it's plain to see you were meant for me, yeah _

_I'm your boy _

_Your twentieth century toy _

We had a lot of people around us, but the one person I picked out was Spike Williams. He was one of Angel's "friends" from football, but I knew Angel didn't like him much. Reaching out I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards, Willow looking at me shocked, but still moving.

_Twentieth century boy _

_I wanna be your toy _

_Twentieth century boy _

_I wanna be your toy _

_Twentieth century boy _

_I wanna be your toy _

_Twentieth century boy _

_I wanna be your toy_

Of course, Spike didn't protest, we just started dancing like crazy with each other, and when I turned my head I caught a glimpse of Angel glaring at Spike, and Xander was shocked beyond belief that Willow was dancing... like that.

_Friends say it's fine, friends say it's good _

_Everybody says it's just like Rock 'n' roll _

_I move like a cat, talk like a rat, sting like a bee _

_Babe i'm gonna be your man _

_And it's plain to see you were meant for me, yeah _

_I'm your toy _

_Your twentieth century boy _

I looked over at Willow, and she was dancing with Oz, which I thought was odd. She couldn't talk to him a few minutes ago and here she is dancing with him like I am with Spike. Which isn't exactly Willow-y. She caught my gaze and we smiled at each other then laughed, but continued to dance until the song was over.

_Twentieth century boy _

_I wanna be your toy _

_Twentieth century boy _

_I wanna be your toy _

_Twentieth century boy _

_I wanna be your toy _

_Twentieth century boy _

_I wanna be your toy _

When the song ended, I grabbed Willow by the arm and we walked off the dance floor. A stunned Spike and Oz staring after us. That was the best part by far. Seeing Spike and Oz's mouths hanging open just watch as we walked away. Once we got out the door me and Willow burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! That was great! I can't believe I did that!" Willow exclaimed.

"And did you see Oz's face? I think you got him hooked Wills!" I yelled back as we walked started to walk down the street.

"I do too, he was so surprised when I grabbed him! It was hilarious! I'll never do it again, most likely, but that was fun Buff," she said putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, you will do that again, you didn't look bad out there!" I told her excitedly. Usually when I wanted to dance, I had to meet up with Faith. Now its not like I don't like her, its just she's a _total _bad ass. She usually ended up going home with the first guy she danced with, so I didn't go out with her much.

"Buffy!" I heard yelled from behind me. Turning around I saw what looked like a pissed off Angel coming towards me.

"What do you want Angelus?" I asked stopping. Willow turned around with me, and glared at him. Did I ever mention I love her? She is like the greatest best friend!

"I want to talk to you, alone," he said looking at Willow.

"What you want to say to me can be said in front of Willow, she's my best friend, so tell me so I can leave," I replied putting my hands on my hips.

"Fine, what were you doing with Spike?" he asked, sounding like he was mad.

"I was dancing, not that its any of your business," I replied getting angrier by the second.

"That was quite some dancing to be doing with someone you barely know," he replied.

"Don't even try that, Mr. I-left-my-best-friend-to-sleep-with-Cordelia-Chase. You didn't know her too well either," I responded. "Come on Wills, I'm tired of talking to him," I said turning around and walking away. "I'm sure Cordelia wouldn't like you being out here with trash like me anyway! Did you tell her or does she think you went to get her a drink?" I yelled back. Willow and I headed home, never looking back.

_TBC…_

* * *

The song was 20th Century Boy by Placebo. Great song! I know, I know, why did I have to pick Spike? One to make my friend happy, and two because I want someone to make Angel jealous, and who's better at that then Spike? Anyway read and review PLEASE!


	7. Cruelty

**Chapter 7: Cruelty**

The next day at school went the way everyday had gone this year. Angel ignored me, Cordelia glared at me, and I was sitting with Willow and Xander not really listening to the current conversation. The only difference was, Cordelia was glaring at me a lot more then usual, guessing it was because of the previous night.

I hadn't told Xander about the little meeting I had the night before, knowing it would cause to many questions that I didn't want to deal with. After the whole "popular" group was past my little trio, I watched Angel's retreating back, wandering if he was really that selfish in ninth grade. It was so non-Angel. I had walked the whole way home last night after the Bronze, not saying a word to anyone. Not even Willow.

The bell rang and our break half way to lunch was over. Damn. That meant I had math next. And we all know what that means! I get to see Angel, up close and personal! Oh shit, we have a test too, and I didn't study! I'm so totally screwed, and grounded for the rest of my school career. I stood from the bench and headed into the school building.

After a quick stop at my locker, I walked into math reluctantly and took my seat. I could feel Angel's eyes watching me as I sat down and moved my chair as far away as possible. I didn't dare looking over at him, knowing it would break any self control I had from talking to him. I heard him whisper my name. Instead of answering him, I just put my head in my hand, so it was blocking his face from my view. The teacher was walking around passing out tests, and when she set my on my desk I took one look at it and groaned. This was going to be a long quiz…..

_20 minutes later…_

I sat in my chair, staring down at my last 5 questions when the teacher announced pencils down. I knew I wasn't going to ace this test. I never aced a math test. Plain and simple as that. I took a quick glance over at Angel, and I noticed he had just finished checking his paper; I never even had time to check my paper! This is so unfair! Well, I guess it isn't really; I should pay attention more in class….. Like that's going to happen!

I handed my paper forward and the Ms. Steinberg collected them quickly. And now, we get to read from our math books while she corrects the papers! Oh joy! I'm so excited right now! Not. I sighed loudly and bent down grabbing my math book. When I set the book back on my desk, I saw a neatly folded piece of paper lying on my desk. I looked over at Angel, and he was all engrossed in his reading so I opened it up carefully.

_Dear Buffy,_

_I'm sorry about Cordelia last night, and that our nice night_

_was ruined. I was really having fun, I wasn't the only_

_one was I? I really just want a chance to explain what _

_happened last year, I really miss being around you._

_Just please, talk to me. Anytime, maybe after school at my_

_house? What do you say?_

_-Angel_

I sighed loudly and picked up my paper again, not sure what I should write. I was still mad about this whole thing, and was really hoping I would be able to freeze him out forever. But was that possible? I decided to actually read the assignment in front of me so I didn't have to answer him.

_Another 20 minutes later…_

Ms. Steinberg was handing back the tests, and she was down to two, and me and Angel still hadn't been given our tests back. The bell rang and people started to file out, but before I could slip past and out the door, the teacher spoke. "Ms. Summers, I'd like to see your and Mr. O'Connor after class."

Me and Angel exchanged a look before walking to the teacher's desk to see what the problem was. She handed us both our tests, and sure enough a large red 'F' was written at the top of mine. "Ms. Summers, you were failing this class even before this test, and now it's even worse." State the obvious why don't you! I'm not that stupid…

"And Mr. O'Connor got yet another 'A+'. I strongly advise that you, Ms. Summers, get some help from Mr. O'Connor. Otherwise, you may have to take summer school, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that," she told us. I just looked at her with the 'Yeah right,' look, and she spoke again.

"You will either do it on your own time, OR I will arrange for the both of you to stay after school until you get the hand of the assignments. Think about it," she added and started scribbling on a piece of paper. Ripping off two pieces, she handed one to me and one to Angel, "Here are your passes, you may leave," she said a little too sweetly. Me and Angel walked out of the classroom heading for our lockers, which were unfortunately in the same hallway.

"Buffy," he said softly beside me trying to get my attention.

"What?" I snapped, still staring at the ground as I walked along beside him. The deserted hallways were quiet since everyone was in there next class by now. There were a few people walking around, the people that skipped class. If only I could do that without my mother finding out…

"Please, come over to my house tonight, we can study, and talk," he pleaded. I could feel his eyes on me, so I didn't look up.

"Since I have no way around studying, sure, but I don't want to talk. I just want to study and leave, we have nothing to talk about," I stated and looked up to see how far away from our hallway we were. Why does my locker have to be on the opposite side of the school as math?

"Sweetie, please, I just-" he started, but I cut him off.

"My names Buffy. Not Fluffy, or Bitchy, or Sweetie, its Buffy," I snapped looking up to give him a quick glare before retreating my eyes back to the ground.

"Buffy, I want to talk to you about what happened last night, and what happened last year and this year, please, just hear me out," he begged. I looked up and saw him run a hand through his already spikey hair nervously, the nervousness and desperation evident in his eyes.

Not able to say no, I took a deep breath and said, "Alright, if I feel like it tonight we can talk, but I'm not promising anything, I'm still pissed." Angel turned his head and he had a huge smile on his face.

He let out a breath he was unknowingly keeping, "Thank-you," he said as we reached our lockers. I just nodded and smiled before turning to my locker. I can't believe I just said I would talk to him, after what I now know! Oh well, its just one night right? Yeah right…

_Lunch_

I was sitting at our usual table, talking to Willow and Xander. I had actual purchased something today, it was a very rare occasion that I did. Of course all I got was a chocolate milk, but it was something!

"So Buffster, how's your day so far?" Xander asked.

"Oh its been just peachy. I have to get tutored in math. Guess who my tutor is," I replied thinking back to the earlier mornings events.

"I don't think there's anyone in this world that could make you understand math," Cordelia stated from behind me before anyone else could speak. I rolled my eyes and turned around in my chair.

"Isn't there any other conversations you could be having? Like something about facials, or oh! Nail polish, now that's a promising subject right there for the airheads of the world," I replied staring at her challengingly.

She just glared at me and then pointed to her shirt, "At least I don't have to deal with a ditz like you accidentally pouring strawberry milk on my white top today. I'm wearing pink, so it'll match."

I just grinned evilly, "Oh believe me, it wasn't an accident by any standards. And you might still want to stay out of my way, I've got chocolate milk today," I replied holding up the carton for her to see. She just gave an annoyed snort, roller her eyes, and turned around walking to her table.

I watched as she went to take her usual seat on Angel's lap, but Angel moved his chair and she fell on the floor with a little scream when she hit the floor. The whole room turned, shocked at what had just happened. Angel didn't pay any attention to it, just kept up his conversation with his friends from football. I was sitting there, staring at him with a grin; I can't believe he really did that.

When his eyes met mine, he gave me his half smile back and mouthed 'That was for you'. I giggled and my smile grew. Maybe Angel really hadn't changed all that much, he just needed a reminder. Cordelia got off the floor fuming.

"What the hell was that Angel?" she asked angrily. He just shrugged, not bothering to look at her. "Look at me Angel!" she yelled, placing her arms on her hips. Angel rolled his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"Yes hunny?" he asked, his words laced with fake sweetness.

"What was that?" she demanded again.

"It was nothing, I just moved, sorry, next time I move I'll ask your permission, now can I move my head back?" he asked sarcastically, again with the fake sweetness. Cordelia gave another annoyed snort and moved to leave the cafeteria. Angel looked back to his group of friends and said, "Damn, I think she's mad!" The whole table burst out into laughter except for Darla and Harmony. They got up with the same kind of noise Cordelia made and left to follow Cordelia. Angel threw me another smile, and I turned around to look at Willow and Xander with a smile on my face. They were both looking at me with goofy grins on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," they both said in unison innocently.

_TBC…_

* * *

Hey guys! Unfortunately this may be the last chapter for about a week! I'm going on vacation in two days, and I have a lot of stuff to get done before school starts again! (We get back the night before the first day of school) So I hope this is good enough chapter, I will try my hardest to get one out tomorrow, but no promises! Thanks for all the reviews and please give me more! It's what keeps me going!


	8. Tutoring

A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long, schools being a bitca, if you know what I mean! I've been pounded with homework, and its only the first week! Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint! Oh, and REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tutoring**

I looked down at the paper I had found in my locker that read:

_Meet me at my car after school_

_-Angel_

You remember how I said that I went to the public school for the rich? Well this is one of the perks, we get to drive before we're sixteen and it doesn't matter. Its cool, but also very unfair. I had to walk to school today, with the whole grounded thing, so it wasn't a big deal. When I got to his car, I leaned against the door and waited for him. I wasn't looking forward to the whole studying thing, or the talking thing for that matter. I sighed and started studying my nails, thinking about if I should get a pedicure or not tomorrow.

"What do you think your doing here?" Cordelia asked walking up to the car and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Waiting for Angel, what else," I replied, never looking up from my nails.

"Your going to have to leave now Fluffy, we have plans for right after school," she replied smugly.

"Funny, we do too," I replied pulling the note out of my pocket and showing it to her. "Now did he write your plans down on paper and tell you to meet him here?" I asked, using the smug tone Cordelia had just had.

"His mom isn't home after school today, we _always_ have plans on days like these," she replied.

"Apparently not _every_ time, 'cause he actually invited me over for after school," I told her finally looking up.

"I'm sure since he picked sex over you once, he'll do it again today," she snickered with a smirk.

"You know what, I'm going to go before I do something I'll regret," I told her with a glare and bent down picking up my bag. I started to walk away when I spotted Willow coming out of the school. Giving a thankful sigh, I ran towards her, "Willow!" I yelled when I was close to her. She turned around and gave me a questioning look.

"I thought you were going home with Angelus?" she asked.

"I was, as far as I knew, but guess who was waiting at his car? Cordelia, apparently they had a sex date today," I told her with a look of disgust. I turned around and looked back at the car and saw Angel walking towards his car, searching for something in his pockets. "Lets go," I told Willow turning back around and walking towards home.

* * *

Angel was searching for his keys, hoping Buffy had taken up his offer and was meeting him at his car. When he looked up, he saw Cordelia. He walked up to her with a frown on his face. "Wheres Buffy?"

"I told her about our plans this evening, and she left willingly," she replied with a smile, "Your welcome."

"Did I say thank-you? No, and by the way, what are our so called plans?" he asked, his temper rising.

"Our sex date, remember your mom isn't home until late tonight," Cordelia told him.

"I figured you would of taken the hint after lunch," he muttered shaking his head.

"What hint? You were acting stupid, I forgave you, and now were going to go make up properly," she replied stepping forward and kissing him hard. "Right?"

* * *

I walked out of my house around 5 o'clock later the same day, math books in hand. I walked to her car and threw my books in, then started heading to Angel's. Hopefully he would be done with Cordelia now. And now I was set on not talking tonight, just studying. Study then leave. That was the plan. I pulled up in front of his house, just as I saw Kathy get out of her car. I smiled and waved as I exited out of my own car and headed over, "Hey Aunt Kath."

"Buffy, what are you doing here?"

"The teacher ordered me to study with Angel, I failed yet another math test today," I told her truthfully as we headed for the door.

"Oh," Kathy said nodding as she opened up the front door. When we walked in, Angel and Cordelia were kissing like crazy while walking down the stairs, they're cloths messed up and hair in disarray. I got a look at Cordelia's face and her makeup was all smudged. Looking over at Kathy, she didn't look happy. "Liam Angelus O'Connor!" she yelled staring at them. She very rarely used his whole name, very rarely. Angel jumped away from Cordelia and looked at his mother.

"Mom, I thought you weren't going to be home for another half hour," he said surprised.

"I got out early, now what in the hell is going on?" she asked. Kathy rarely cursed too, she had to be livid.

"Oh, Kathy-" Cordelia started.

"Its Mrs. O'Connor," she ground out glaring at the girl.

"Oh, uh, Mrs. O'Connor, we were just, uh studying that's all," she replied with an innocent smile.

"Get out of my house Cordelia," Kathy replied pointing towards the door. I looked at Kathy my mouth wide. She had never done anything like that before as far as I knew. Shocked, Cordelia walked towards the door, giving me a glare first, and then walking outside.

"Uh, I'll let you two be alone Aunt Kathy," I replied nervously and turned to leave.

"No Buffy, you won't move. We're all going to have a little chat right here, right now," she replied sharply, her eyes never leaving Angel. I turned back around, and stood right in front of the door nervously. "What were you doing here with that little slut, and alone?" she asked.

"Mom!" he yelled with big eyes.

"Don't 'Mom!' me! From what I've heard, and the way she acts, that is exactly what she is!" she yelled.

"You can't talk about my girlfriend like that! And I certainly don't want to have this conversation in front of Buffy!" Angel yelled back.

"We will have this discussion whenever, wherever I want, and that is here and now!"

"Kathy, I really don't mind leaving, I'll ask Willow or the teacher for help on my homework, this seems like its just between you two," I tried to get out of the conversation. I really didn't know what I was doing here.

"No Buffy, I heard what Cordelia said the other night. You acted like a jerk to Buffy so you could have sex? Is that true?" Kathy asked. Suddenly I became interested and looked up at a very nervous Angel.

"N-not entirely," he said softly looking at his feet.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked looking at him intently.

"You wouldn't believe me, or tell me it was a stupid reason," he replied, still staring at his shoes.

"Why Angel? Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked taking a step closer. I had more of a gentle tone, even though I was mad, I figured he was getting enough from his mom.

"You won't believe me!" he yelled looking up at me.

"Why don't you let me decide that!" I yelled back angrily. He just shook his head.

"We need to study, come on," he said turning around.

"Oh no, I'm not going in your room after knowing what just took place in there," I replied taking a step back and holding my books tighter.

"Fine, we'll go into the living room, I just need to get my stuff," he sighed combing a hand through his hair and turning around heading back upstairs. Angel walked upstairs and shut his bedroom door behind him. Sliding down the door, he hit his hand to his head and muttered to himself, "What is my problem?" After sitting there for a few moments, he got up, grabbed his books and walked back down the stairs.

I was sitting in the living room staring at the two notes Angel had given me earlier that day. He really seemed like he wanted to talk. But yet again, I just walked into another trap. "I'm a damn fool," I muttered and crumpled up the two notes in my hands. I didn't notice Angel watching my actions. I un-crumpled the papers, tore them into pieces, and then balled them up into another ball and tossed it across the room.

"Your not a fool," I heard Angel state from the doorway, "I am." I jumped and looked up, looking at him with shock, and then anger. "I didn't plan on that happening with Cordelia today," he explained coming closer and sitting on the couch.

"But yet it did," I replied getting up from my spot on the couch also and sitting on the other side of the table on the floor. "Things just seem to happen with you don't they? Like I'm guessing those stupid notes were just flukes after what I saw," I uttered sarcastically and opened my book to the correct page.

"They weren't flukes, I really want to talk to you, its just, after that, I-I don't know if I can," he replied trying to make me look at him.

"That's fortunate, 'cause I don't want to talk anymore, I just want to study and get away from you," I replied, staring at the page. Angel looked hurt but nodded.

"Alright," he said taking a gulp and moving forward.

Kathy walked in, plastering a smile on her face, "Buffy, would you like to stay for dinner tonight? It would be nice to have a _friendly_ face," she asked looking at me hopefully.

"I don't know," I replied looking up from my book.

"I insist Buffy, you can even eat while your studying," she told me happily.

"Alright," I replied looking back down to my book.

"Great!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together, "I'm making my homemade chicken pot pie, with TONS of carrots," she told me.

"Mom, I hate carrots," Angel said looking at his mother.

"I know," she replied, giving him a deadly glare before looking back at me with a smile. "But you like carrots, right Buffy?"

"Yes, that I do," I replied, giving Kathy a smile and then looking at the book. Angel just sighed and looked at his book also. This was going to be interesting, you know with the whole I refuse to look at Angel_us_ thing.

_1 Hour Later…_

"Dinners ready!" we heard Kathy yell from the kitchen. I got up quickly and headed in the direction of the delicious smell, not looking or speaking to Angel. I sat down at one of the sides, and smiled at Kathy. On one hand I was glad she asked me to stay (her chicken pot pie was the **Greatest**!), but on the other hand, it meant more Angel time. "How's the studying going Buffy?"

"Its fine, I guess, I still hate math," I replied digging in to the dish in front of me.

"I used to hate math too," Kathy replied, clearly just trying to keep the conversation going.

"She should ace her next test," Angel tried to cut in, but neither me nor Kathy paid attention to his words.

"I don't know how someone can like math. It takes _way_ too long! I mean addition and subtraction, easy, but Algebra? When are you even going to use it? I know I don't stand in the grocery store going- 'Okay, if I have 10 dollars, and apples are 2 dollars each, how many apples can I buy? a210, I'm going to know, hello! I can get 5 apples!" Buffy ranted through shoveling the dinner into her mouth. Kathy laughed at this.

"I know, I know, I once asked my math teacher what we would use math for, and she said in a store, and my class brought up that same point, and she just went back to the lesson, never answered the question," Kathy replied. Angel just sighed and continued to eat in silence. The conversation stayed on pointless topics while they finished eating.

"I'm stuffed," I commented sitting back in my chair, "That was great Aunt Kath."

"Why thank-you Buffy!" she said happily. When Angel said the same, Kathy just said a simple 'Uh-huh' and then turned back to me. "You should finish up studying, I don't want to keep you from your mom." I nodded, and got up from the table walking towards the living room. I would of offered to help, but I knew Kathy well enough to know no matter how much you beg to help her, she never will. I sat back down in front of my book, and started to work on another problem.

"Buffy?" I heard Angel say softly from in front of me.

I looked up curiously, "What? Am I doing this wrong?" I asked with a slight frown as I went back over my work.

"No, no, your doing it fine, I just want to, uh, talk," he said nervously.

"I already told you, I don't want to talk, we have nothing to talk about. I thought you were the same Angel deep down, but I was wrong, your just another jerk in the form of a guy," I replied going back to my problem.

"Sweetie, please," he begged.

"No, and I already told you, my name is **Buffy**."

"Buffy, I really just want to talk, please," he kept begging. Only now he moved closer and grabbed my hands that were scribbling away on my paper.

"Angelus, if you don't mind, I was in the middle of my problem, and I need my hands to finish it," I replied angrily while trying to jerk my hands from his.

"I do mind," he said gripping my hands tighter, "I want to talk, so we'll talk."

I looked up at him with the death glare of all death glares, "Excuse me? I'm not your property _Angelus_. And I will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, let you order me around like that," I yelled ripping my hands from his. "Now I'm going to leave, and I suggest you don't talk to me, or even look at me for a VERY long time," I bit out, grabbing my book and leaving. "Bye Aunt Kathy!" I yelled quickly, but made sure to slam the door on my way out.

_TBC…_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews last time around! The next chapter is REAL short (But needed), so I'm going to post one early tomorrow, and then post chapter 10 in the evening. Sound good? 


	9. Home Mishaps

A/N: Hey guys! So what I wanted to do didn't really pan out, I went to my friend's house and just got the time to post a new chapter! And this one is really REALLY tiny! So I'm just going to post my next two chapters up (9 and 10) to make up for it! Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews! This was my original plan for this story, it just happened a little later then I thought it would! Thought of different things to add, and this chapter is needed, no matter how short!

P.S. Do you think I should get a beta reader, or is it fine with just me typing it and then posting? ---- Would really like feedback on this!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Home Mishaps**

Angel was sitting in his room, thinking about the day he had just had. He had started gaining Buffy's trust, and the crushed almost all hopes of ever getting it back all in the same day. And why? Because of the bitch Cordelia Chase. Tomorrow, he was definitely breaking up with her, and she wasn't going to do anything to change that.

He heard the door open and close downstairs, and knew his father was home. This was going to be interesting. Everyone though they had the best relationship, when in all reality, his father hated him. Of course he hated his father too, but still. Not even Buffy knew about this. He knew his mother was going to tell him right away, and he was interested in figuring out what his fathers reaction will be.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and hall, and then his bedroom door flew open. But to Angel's surprise, there was a smiling father on the other side. "My boy!" he yelled sticking his hand out for a handshake, or something along those lines.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You finally did it, you nailed the most beautiful girl in town!" he yelled proudly.

"Dad!" he yelled. He couldn't believe his father was actually doing this!

"What? I can't be proud of my son?" Mark asked. Angel just stared at him confused. That's when Kathy started yelling.

"Mark! What are you doing? That's not something you should congratulate him on!"

"Why not?" Mark asked angrily.

"You congratulate him on good grades, not having sex with some whore!" Kathy yelled back at him.

"He's a guy! That's what guys do Kathy! He's finally a man, I should be able to congratulate him on that!" Mark yelled back. It was getting louder and louder, and neither noticed Angel slip out of his room and out of his house. Sitting in his car, the last thing Angel heard before taking off was his father yelling 'We need to take a break or something! I'm leaving!'

_TBC…_


	10. Visiting Hours

So here's the next chapter, enjoy! I'll get 11 out asap, I don't know how school is going to go this week!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Visiting Hours**

Angel was driving around for about an hour, not knowing what to do or where to go. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't go home. He couldn't deal with that right now. When Angel looked up, he noticed he was sitting in a driveway.

That's bad, when your driving around, and don't even notice your sitting in a driveway. What surprised him was the driveway he was in. Angel got out of his car quietly, and walked around to the back of the house. He climbed up the familiar tree, and knocked on the familiar window.

The light was on, and I was sitting on my bed writing something in what was like a journal. There was a soft knock on my window, and I looked over and to my surprise saw Angel. I got up, kind of angry since I told him to leave me alone.

"Visiting hours are over," I remarked opening the window only a crack. But then I saw the look on his face. He looked like he was about to start crying. Pushing the window open the whole way I asked, "Angel, what's wrong?"

"M-My parents, had a fight, like bad fight, because of me, and my dad said something about a break, and," he trailed off as he looked down nervously, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of come," he said turning around.

"No! Angel, come in and tell me what happened," I said quickly grabbing his arm.

"No Buffy, your mad, and probably hate me, I shouldn't of come."

"Angel, just talk to me, talking to someone helped when my parents fought. You were there for me, I'm going to be there for you, and that's that," I replied with a nod of my head, even though he wasn't looking at me. Angel turned around and looked at me, making sure I was sure about my decision. He nodded and turned back to me while I smiled. "Now lets get you in here you whimp," I joked. He smiled and gave a light chuckle as I helped him through my window.

I walked him over to the bed and sat down, patting the space next to me. "Do you want to talk?" I asked, trying not to press him. He sat down and just shook his head. "Okay, then how about sleep, sleep is always a plus," I suggested as I scooted back on the bed.

He smiled and went to move back, but I spoke first. "You know the rules, no shoes on the bed, now get comfortable, I would offer you a shirt, but I'm smaller then you, so it would defeat the whole purpose of getting comfortable, and now I'm babbling aren't I?" I asked nervously. He just laughed and nodded as he kicked of his shoes, and laid his jacket on the chair. He only had on a pair of shorts a white beater, so he was already pretty comfortable.

Angel walked over to the bed and laid down beside me heavily. You could just tell that he was having a rough time, there was just a look in his eye. "Thank-you," he said suddenly, taking me off guard. I didn't expect to hear him talk until morning at least.

"Its no problem Angel," I said gently.

"A-and I'm sorry for earlier, I want to tell you why I left you for Cordy, but I already know what your reaction will be and-" he got cut off by my finger pressed to his lips.

"That's not why you're here, and we're not going to discuss that now," I told him sternly. I just got a sigh and a nod from him before he laid his head back on the pillows. "Now lets just get some sleep, and we'll talk in the morning okay?"

"Alright," he said softly as he closed his eyes. I turned on my side and wrapped my arms around his upper body, trying to comfort him somewhat. I have to admit, it was kind of awkward, trying to use my little arms to hold his large body. It was even harder with his arms down. But then I felt his arms gently slip around my waist, making it easier and more comfortable for me to have my arms around him. And now it didn't feel all the awkward. "Buffy?" I heard him ask softly.

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" he asked. I opened my eyes, and saw the confusion written on his face. Honestly, I didn't really know. So I sat there and thought a little while, and I could feel Angel tense more and more with each passing second.

"Well, when my parents got there divorce, I remember how hard it was. And you were there for me all the way then, so I guess I'm returning the favor," I replied shutting my eyes again and resting my head on his shoulder.

"But why? I've been a jerk to you for the past year," he persisted. I don't know why he really needed to know, but honestly, he was right. There was absolutely nothing that made it my responsibility to keep him from breaking. He was Angelus, not the Angel that I would of helped just a year ago.

"Angel, you were a jerk, and you still have been having your moments, like this afternoon. But then you do something and I think 'Maybe My Angel is still in there somewhere,' and since your still your old self in some ways, I feel its my responsibility to help you if you need it and want it. And now you want it, and it looks like you need it, so I'm here for Angel, not Angelus, Angel," I replied opening my eyes again.

He seemed to accept this, and closed his eyes. "Thank-you," he whispered before I felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer to him. I smiled and whispered 'Anytime' in his ear before I shut my own eyes, and tightened my arms around his chest.

_TBC…_


	11. Talking, Talking, And More Talking

A/N: This is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for! The reasons for Angel's stupidity (aka leaving Buffy)! Hope you like it! And don't worry, the fun isn't over yet, I'm thinking of stopping this story soon, and then writing a sequel, I don't know! I'm still thinking it over, any suggestions? Anyway, REVIEW! And thank-you for all the previous reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Talking, Talking, and More Talking**

I woke up with a smile on my face. It was the first time in a while I had a good nights sleep. Then I noticed the heavy weight draped around my hips, the hard surface I was laying on, and the thing my arms were around.

I couldn't remember much of the previous night, so I snapped my eyes open to come face to face with a white beater. I picked up my head, and looked up to see a peaceful Angel. He was sound asleep, barely a noise coming from his open mouth. I could just barely hear the air passing through his lips over and over again.

I shifted a little so I could see him better, and so I wasn't in such terrible position, just to get his arms tightened around me. While his arms got tighter, his mouth shut, a low moan came from his mouth, and he snuggled into me further. I felt his leg get tossed over my legs, pulling my lower half as close to his as he could get it. I smiled; putting one of my arms around his neck, and a hand twisted into his hair and shut my eyes again.

"Buffy," I heard Angel whisper in a breathy voice. It was more of a sigh then actual talking.

"Hmmm?" I asked not even bothering opening my mouth.

"Buffy!" Joyce's voice cut through my room. Oh god. My mom caught in bed with a guy, now nothing was going on, I know, but the way we are. It has to look bad. Both Angel and I jumped away from the other, almost falling off opposite sides of the bed.

"Mom! Hi!" I said a little too enthusiastically. Ok, so it was **way** to enthusiastic.

"What the hell is going on here?" she yelled, it was meant to be a question, but it sure didn't sound like it.

"Nothing is going on, Ang-" I started but got cut off.

"Nothing is going on! Ha!" she yelled angrily, "Something was going on in here, now what was it!"

"Mom, calm down. Angel's parents had a fight, he came here because he didn't know where else to go," I said carefully. This seemed to shut my mom up because her whole body screamed 'Shocked'.

"Oh, I didn't know," Joyce whispered looking down.

"I-It just happened last night Joyce, I'm sure my mom is going to tell you about it soon," Angel said looking guilty.

"Oh, no, Angel I just feel bad about ruining your comforting thing from Buffy," she explained herself then turned around, "I'll be at work until around 5, Kathy told me yesterday we needed to work today even though its Saturday," she yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"Alright, bye mom!" I yelled after her. When the door slammed shut, Angel and I just sat there in silence on out opposite sides of the bed. "So…" I started looking to the wall.

"We should probably talk," Angel said. I turned to look at him and his eyes were studying me carefully.

"Yeah, we should," I said gently moving back onto the bed so half of my body wasn't hanging off anymore.

Angel did the same, and he ended up right beside me, "Do you want to start with Cordelia or my parents?" he asked.

"Um, which would you rather talk about, 'cause I'm really curious about both," I replied looking over at him. He let out a sigh and turned to me too.

"I think, I'd rather talk about my parents first, I think it'll be the easiest to explain," he said after a moment of thinking. I just nodded my head waiting for him to continue.

"Well, after you left I just went up to my room, because I knew my mom didn't want to talk to me. When I knew my dad got home, I was dreading the conversation that was to come. Well it went in the total opposite direction I thought it was going to go. He came up, and congratulated me on, and these are his words not mine, 'nailing the most beautiful girl in town.' Then my mom came up, and they started yelling back and forth, so I just left. I heard my dad yell something about him leaving when I was sitting in my car," he finished taking a deep breath.

I could see the tears start to form in his eyes. I moved closer and quickly put my arms around him as he buried his head into my shoulder like a scared little boy. I had never seen Angel like this before, and I have to say I don't particularly like it. "I-I don't want them to get a divorce, I want to have my family and I want my little sister to have one too," he sobbed.

I stopped rubbing his back when he said little sister; he never had a little sister. But I'd just ask him about that later. "Angel, I'm sure that not going to get a divorce, they've just hit a rough patch, it happens sometimes," I tried to calm him down.

"They've been having little fights a lot lately, and my mom and dad don't even talk at the dinner table anymore. It's just mostly silence now, sweetie, its weird," he said with a shaky voice from trying to stop crying.

"Angel, you just have to wait and see," I told him gently as I started to rub his back again. We were basically in the same position as before my mom had come in, only Angel's head was in my shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered, not even sure if he'd hear me.

"For what? You didn't make them fight, I did," he sobbed again moving closer into my embrace.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, I know how hard it is, and it's not your fault!" I told him. He just nodded into my shoulder, as he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry all over you," he said pulling his head back.

I held his head so that he couldn't move to far away, "That's what I'm here for Angel, don't say sorry for that," I told him sternly, staring straight in his eyes the whole time. He nodded at me again and laid his head back down, right underneath my chin.

"I guess you want to know about Cordelia now," he commented moving his hands from being clutched around me, to being tightly around my hips.

"You don't have to right now, I know your hurting, I'll understand," I said into his hair before giving his head a quick kiss. My whole body was screaming to know, but I didn't want to press him, not right now anyway.

"No, Buffy, I want you to know, I just don't want you to think I'm lying," he told me. I pulled his head away from my neck so I could look at him and gave him a look that meant 'Just tell me'. "Cordelia told me that, that if you won one more time when it came to you, that she'd make, she'd make your life a living hell," he stuttered out studying me closely. "I didn't want you to get hurt just because I always went with you instead of Cordy."

"Angel, have you not noticed that she's been making my life a living hell anyway?" I asked, not sure if he was telling the truth or not.

"I know, and I brought that up many times. But every time I did, she'd just threaten to make it worse," he tried to convince me. I just nodded and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Are you still going to ignore me?" I asked suddenly.

"No, I don't want to, but if you want me to because of Cordy, I'll understand," he explained quickly.

"I don't want things to go back to what they've been this past year, I want it to go back to the way things should be," I told him with a smile. A huge smile split out across his face as he hugged me closer, and I did the same.

"Thank-god, I don't think I'd be able to stand Cordelia's shit anymore, and I know my mom wouldn't," he said happily before pressing a kiss to my cheek. "And now I can finally break up with Cordelia for good, any ideas how I should humiliate her?" Angel asked looking at me with a devilish grin on his face. I just gave him the same smile.

"I'm sure we can think of something," I replied, the wheels already turning in my mind.

_TBC…_

* * *

There goes another chapter, what do you think? Tell me in one of those handy reviews! It keeps me going!


	12. Author's Note

I am SO SO SO sorry guys! Its just that schools been real crazy lately, and theres a big friends problem right now. I like this guy, hes going out with one of my friends, hes one of my best friends, and the friend he's going out with is being a bitch, and well I'm sure you guys don't care about the drama that is my life! Lol, anyway, I've also been having sort of a writers block for this story, but I'll try to get a chapter out in the next week. No promises, but I'll try really hard! Again, I'm sorry, maybe I'll put some B/A lovin' in the next chapter to make up for it! Oh, and thanks for the lovely reviews, I can't believe I have 160 for only 11 chapters! You guys (or gals, whichever) ROCK! And when I update next, I may just delete this Author Note and put the chapter in its place, I'm not sure yet! Bye!


End file.
